guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Yue Wushuang
Yue Wushuang was the monozygotic twin sister of Yue Wuer and the Attacker of the Double Devils. Due to her actions in the Double Devils arc, she was considered an antagonist. Background Yue Wushuang and her brother Yue Wuer were born as spiritual monozygotic twins, allowing them to gain the abilities to telepathically communicate with each other and switch their bodies' positions similar to teleporting. Some time before the Double Devils arc, the twins somehow got their hands on two fragments of the Heaven Crystal and absorbed them, but due to the crystals not being in their complete form they never truly absorbed it. The twins also learnt about the practice of Double Devils and the ability to convert someone's heart into bloodstones through kissing. With this knowledge, Yue Wushuang along with her brother aimed to acquire the required 32 bloodstones to fuse into a Double Devil and become invincible, subsequently killing 30 people, her being responsible for the death of 16 men, including Che Yongtai. Personality Just like her brother, Yue Wushuang was very sinister and crafty, as shown when she purposely tripped herself to lure Xi Sha into attacking her and counterattack (but it ended up failing due to Xi Sha's strength being superior). She was really confident in her skills of taking bloodstones due to her ideology of "it's much easier for a girl to like a guy than a guy to like a girl". Appearance Yue Wushuang was a woman with a beautiful appearance, as proven that she was able to seduce 16 men through her looks. She had long red hair, red eyes, a sexy body figure and a crescent moon tattoo on the right side of her neck. After fusing with Yue Wuer and becoming a Double Devil, their body became more muscular and masculine due to absorbing more bloodstones from men than women, Yue Wushuang's face was also on the right side of their head and crescent moon tattoos appeared on both sides of the neck. Their hair also rose up similar to the Super Saiyan Form from the Dragon Ball franchise. Abilities and Powers Being the Attacker of the Double Devils, Yue Wushuang possesses unparalleled strength that is only inferior to the strength of a Demon Lord's, as shown when she was able to incapacitate almost everyone in the Department of Night with just one hit. Due to being born as Yue Wuer's monozygotic twin, Yue Wushuang is able to telepathically communicate with him and swap bodies with him within a certain distance. Attacker Form *'Immense strength': Yue Wushaung possesses immense strength that allows her to pierce through a human body with her hand alone, toss a giant boulder with ease and break a trained human's bones with just one kick. Such strength combined with her combat skills makes her more than deadly when directly fighting her. * Twin Dragon Blitz (双龙刹): Yue Wushuang claps her hands together and shoves them forward, its effect was never seen due to being stopped by Xi Sha, however it can be assumed that it kills people by piercing through them. *Heart Steal (隔空取心): By kissing someone, Yue Wushuang is able to take all the energy from their heart and convert it into bloodstones that improve her power, resulting in the heart melting into blood, giving the impression that the heart disappeared. *Erotic Eye (勾魂眼): A passive technique Yue Wushuang possesses but never shown being used by her. By looking into a man's eyes, any feelings of love towards her will greatly increase, causing them to become madly in love with her within seconds after meeting her. However, if the man doesn't have any feelings of love towards her in the first place, then this move would be ineffective. *Lustful Eye (合欢眼): A last resort technique Yue Wushuang uses when her target shows no interest in her, though she claims that she barely uses this move. When using this move, one of Yue Wushuang's eyes will glow and the iris will mutate into a swirling pattern, the target of this move will faint. After a minute, the target will wake up and instinctively kiss the first person of the opposite gender they see, or else they will explode from the inside. Fused Double Devil Form After fusing with Yue Wuer and becoming a Double Devil, a form that combined Yue Wuer's defensive capabilities and Yue Wushuang's offensive capabilities, they are almost invincible except for one weakness, the crescent moon tattoos. Screen Shot 2018-05-05 at 4.53.30 PM.png|Whip Kick Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 8.14.35 PM.png|Arm Growth Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 8.14.51 PM.png|Consecutive Bullet Kicks *Whip Kick (鞭腿): Using one of their legs as the center, the Double Devils quickly whip out their other leg to inflict damage. Due to the end of the leg being swung to the most extent, the foot will deal the most damage and the thigh will deal the least due to being swung the least. *Arm Growth: If necessary, the Double Devil can grow two additional arms to aid them in battle. *Consecutive Bullet Kicks (连环谭腿): By lying on the ground, the Double Devil can repeatedly kick its opponent, which is extremely strong due to the Attacker's strength. Weaknesses Before fusing, Yue Wushaung's main weakness was her defense. Unlike Yue Wuer, Yue Wushuang cannot regenerate from severe damage such as limb loss, however this wasn't much of a problem since it was hard to inflict damage on her in the first place. After fusing, Yue Wushuang's only weakness is the crescent moon tattoos on their neck. Any damage inflicted to the tattoos will cause blood to burst out of the tattoo, however both tattoos must be damaged in order to destroy the body of the Double Devil. Trivia Yue Wushuang's last name Yue (月) literally means "moon" in Chinese, referencing her crescent moon tattoos. The last character of her first name Shuang (双) literally means "double" in Chinese, hinting at her Double Devil identity, Wushuang (无双) also means "unparalleled" in Chinese. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Spiriters Category:Monsters